


Sunlight

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Series: The Domestication of Wolves (in times of peace) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Robb Stark basks in the morning glory of his present life and is momentarily blinded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

It was late morning when Robb awoke from his slumber. Immediately noticing the absence of his wife, his eyes flew open but he found himself regretting it as a wave of blinding sunlight streamed in through the open window. Slowly, this time, he allowed his eyes to slide open and was welcomed with the strange comfort that all is well. A soft mummer as well as the warm giggle of an infant slid in from the adjoining room through the bedroom door that was left ajar. Pulling the thick furs back, he rose from his bed and padded over to the the chair in front of the small vanity. Robb pulled on his robe as the door to the room opened wider. Turning to see Grey Wind trot in, Robb reached down to sink his fingers into the soft fur of the direwolf's coat. “Where's Cella?”

 

As if truly understanding his human, Grey Wind turned around and waited by the door expectantly for Robb to follow him out of the room. Robb smiled as he reached the door that lead into the solar and saw Myrcella holding Rickard in her arms next to his father's old oak desk. The light that filtered into the room hit the back of her body, illuminating her like a celestial being, her golden locks tumbling down her shoulders. The babe in her arms must also have been admiring his mother's hair because he reached up at that precise moment to tug on a strand that hung over head. She chuckled as she gently pulled her hair from his strong fist, tucking it behind her ear, and cooed at him. The sight was so painfully perfect, Robb halted his breathing in hopes to freeze this moment in time forever. He prayed childishly to every god (old and new) that his family will never have to see war, famine, or suffering. And, that if they do, that they would have the strength to survive it together.

 

For, in that moment – when Myrcella looked up and smiled as she gently puppeted their son's chubby arm to wave at his father – he would gladly forsake his life as long as he could have but one more day with his growing family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written upon the conclusion of viewing GoT s3e9. The angst forced the fluff out of me. Thus... *waves hands haphazardly*


End file.
